ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
ZOOM (Israel)
ZOOM (|זום) is an Israeli kids cable television channel. It launched on December 2, 2012 (HOT) and launched on June 3, 2013 (Yes). It is owned by Imagine Media from 2012 to its closure and Noga Communications from 2012 to 2016. ZOOM closed down on June 14, 2018. Final Series Original series Live Action Comedy * Amile (August 25, 2013 – June 14, 2018) (HOT only) * The Geeks Club (February 16, 2014 – June 14, 2018) (HOT only) * Tzafuf (2017 – June 14, 2018) (HOT only) Sketch Comedy * Shevet Tzotzelet (October 5, 2014 – June 14, 2018) (Yes only) Variety programs * The Slow and The Furious (February 16, 2014 – June 14, 2018) * Hip Hop Break (August 5, 2014 – June 14, 2018) Live Action * Wizards vs Aliens (February 20, 2013 – June 14, 2018) * Rosh Gadol (August 25, 2013 - January 16, 2014) (yes only) (April 8, 2015 – June 14, 2018) (both yes and HOT) * Deadtime Stories (August 1, 2014 – June 14, 2018) *''Chica Vampiro'' (February 21, 2016) * Wild Horses (February 1, 2016) Animated Series * Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion (January 28, 2013 – June 14, 2018) * The Day My Butt Went Psycho! (March 17, 2014 – June 14, 2018) * Get Ace (October 26, 2014 – June 14, 2018) * Tromba Trem (December 21, 2014 – June 14, 2018) * Buzz Bumble (March 4, 2015 – June 14, 2018) * Jar Dwellers SOS (May 25, 2015 - June 14, 2018) * Digimon Frontier (August 30, 2015 – June 14, 2018) * Lanfeust Quest (October 11, 2015 – June 14, 2018) * Legends of Chima (November 1, 2015 – June 14, 2018) * Regal Academy (2017 - June 14, 2018) * Glitter Force (2017 - June 14, 2018) * World of Winx (2017 - June 14, 2018) Current Shows On hiatus * Detentionaire (December 2, 2012 – present) (seasons 1-2. It is unknown if season 3 will air) * Iron Man: Armored Adventures (December 2, 2012 – present) * Transformers: Rescue Bots (June 6, 2013 – present) * Digimon Fusion (November 16, 2014 – present) (season 2 is coming soon) Reruns Live Action * Power Rangers Jungle Fury (December 2, 2012 – present) * Power Rangers RPM (December 2, 2012 – present) * Splatalot! (December 2, 2012 – present) * Split (December 2, 2012 - January 31, 2013, March 16, 2014 – present) (HOT only) * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (January 28, 2013 – present) * Power Rangers Mystic Force (February 26, 2013 – present) * Power Rangers Dino Thunder (June 3, 2013 – present) * HaShir Shelanu High School (July 12, 2013 – present) (yes only) * Power Rangers S.P.D. (November 6, 2013 – present) * Power Rangers Ninja Storm (March 29, 2015 – present) Animated * Spliced (December 2, 2012 – present) * Supa Strikas (January 22, 2013 – present) * The Gees (February 6, 2013 – present) * Bratz (May 3, 2013 – present) Former Series Live Action * The Aquabats! Super Show! (December 2, 2012 - August 26, 2013) * Lightning Point (December 2, 2012 - January 6, 2013) * Really Me (December 2, 2012 - January 6, 2013) * Journey to Fearless (June 28, 2013 - June 30, 2013) * Alien Dawn (August 11, 2013 - October 21, 2013, January 28, 2014 - March 4, 2014) * Ha-Comedy Store (October 27, 2013 - February 26, 2014) * Crazy Hidden Camera (January 26, 2014 - 2 March 2014) Animated * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (December 2, 2012 - June 30, 2013, August 6, 2013 - September 12, 2013) * Fanta Babies: The Series (December 2, 2012 - November 15, 2016) * Rescue Heroes (December 2, 2012 - August 26, 2013) * Zorro: Generation Z (January 7, 2013 - June 30, 2013) * One Minute Before (May 6, 2013 - June 30, 2013, January 5, 2014 - February 10, 2014) * G.I. Joe: Renegades (June 2, 2013 - August 5, 2013, December 11, 2013 - January 2, 2014) * Kaijudo (June 2, 2013 - June 23, 2014) * Action Dad (July 1, 2013 - August 5, 2013, November 14, 2013 - November 27, 2013, February 2, 2014 - February 13, 2014) * The Adventures of Cuddles and Toothy (April 16, 2013 - November 15, 2016) * Knights-A-Lot (April 16, 2013 - June 1, 2015) * Digimon Adventure (August 25, 2013 - November 14, 2013, December 22, 2013 - January 27, 2014) * Grojband (August 26, 2013 - April 22, 2014) * Strange Hill High (August 26, 2013 - October 27, 2013, January 21, 2014 - February 13, 2014) * Baby Potter: The Series (September 11, 2013 - November 15, 2016) * Wendy (September 15, 2013 - October 20, 2013) * Digimon Adventure 02 (November 17, 2013 - December 19, 2013) * The Trash Pack (November 28, 2013 - December 5, 2013) * Secret Millionaires Club (November 28, 2013 - April 24, 2014) * The Pop and Cub Show (November 28, 2013 - January 14, 2014) * Digimon Data Squad (February 16, 2014 - June 16, 2014) * The Mysterious Cities of Gold (2012) (July 1, 2014 - August 5, 2014) * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series (April 11, 2014 - November 15, 2016) * Andrew the Magic President (October 17, 2013 - May 15, 2014) * The Smurfs (April 16, 2013 - March 1, 2015) * Digimon Tamers (March 23, 2015 - June 1, 2015) Specials * One Direction: This Is Us (October 31, 2013) * Stan Lee's Mighty 7: Beginnings (February 20, 2015) Movies (as part of the "I Want a Movie" block) Animated * Alpha and Omega * Arthur and the Invisibles * Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard * Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds * Donkey Xote * El Ratón Pérez * Everyone's Hero * Feli & Raffina * Fly Me to the Moon * International Super Spy: The Series * Tristan et Iseut * Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss Programming Blocks * ZOOM in the morning - The block aired in summer 2013 on weekday mornings and featured new episodes of Spliced, Bratz (two episodes in a row), The Smurfs (two episodes in a row), Fanta Babies: The Series, Action Dad, Supa Strikas, Transformers: Rescue Bots, The Adventures of Cuddles and Toothy, Kaijudo, G.I. Joe: Renegades, Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Fanta Babies: The Series, Power Rangers Mystic Force and Splatalot!. * ZOOM's Action Heroes - The block airs on weekday afternoons and features new episodes of Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Iron Man: Armored Adventures, The Adventures of Cuddles and Toothy, Supa Strikas, Zorro: Generation Z, Kaijudo, Fanta Babies: The Series, G.I. Joe: Renegades and Transformers: Rescue Bots. * ZOOM On Whatever You Want - The block airs every Saturday morning and features a marathon of a random series that the viewers pick at ZOOM's Facebook page. * I Want A Movie - The block airs every Saturday morning and features a movie. External links *Zoom Israel Website *ZOOM's section on Hot's site Category:Hebrew television networks Category:Noga Communications Category:Children's television networks